


Brothers

by itsmespooky



Series: mcyt oneshots! [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Brothers AU, Crying, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Tommy-centric, horn gore, injuries, other people in the smp that serve as secondary characters/aren’t really mentioned, seriously he bleeds a lot, weapons (swords and bows)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmespooky/pseuds/itsmespooky
Summary: His most closely guarded secret is let loose when his older brother, Schlatt, becomes violent.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: mcyt oneshots! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005312
Comments: 16
Kudos: 514





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my more popular oneshots on Wattpad, so I figure I’ll post it here too. [Cross posted on Wattpad under the name spooky-royalty]. Oh, also, this oneshot takes place pre-festival, but just after the election happens. I hope you enjoy!

" _My first decree as president of L'manburg, emperor of this great country, is to revoke the citizenship of Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit_!"

The world moved in slow motion as Tubbo watched Tommy fall to his knees, tears collecting in his eyes.

Wilbur was yelling. At Tommy? No, for Tommy to move. Tubbo made brief eye contact with Wilbur and before his brain even registered it, he was moving, helping Tommy up and shoving him towards Wilbur.

"You two need to get out of here, _now._ "

Wilbur nodded, scooping an unresponsive Tommy up and running as fast as he could.

\-----

Tubbo approached the sound of sobbing and music, Mellohi to be exact, coming from Tommy's base.

"Tommy?" Tubbo called. No response.

He entered the room with the jukebox, the room where all noise was coming from, only to find Tommy, hugging his knees in the corner with one of Wilbur's old beanies pulled nearly all the way down past his eyes.

"Tommy, are you alright?" Tubbo asked, crossing the room quickly and sliding down against the wall to sit beside his friend on the floor.

Tommy looked to Tubbo, wiping his face with his arm and sniffling.

"H-he's gone, Tubbo." Tommy hiccuped.

"Who's gone?" Tubbo raised an eyebrow.

"S-Schlatt. He was here and now h-he's gone."

Tubbo offered Tommy a sad smile.

"Yeah, I guess that's kind of our fault in a way."

Tommy's shoulders shook more with sobs, the blond letting his head fall back and hit the iron wall with a dull thud!

Tubbo frowned.

"What's wrong, man? Are you really this torn up about Schlatt getting banned?" Tubbo asked, scooting a bit closer to his friend as if to comfort him with a hug, but deciding against it and shuffling back.

Tommy let out an unintelligible cry, ripping the beanie from atop his head to reveal two backwards pointing horns growing just past his hairline.

Tubbo paused for a moment, staring at the horns atop Tommy's head. He opened his mouth to say something, anything to reassure his friend, but nothing came.

"He's my _brother_ , Tubbo!" Tommy shouted. "He's my brother and I thought this was my chance to fix things with him, to make him proud of me, but now he's gone."

Tubbo moved closer, wrapping his friend in a loose hug. There was ample opportunity for Tommy to push Tubbo away or get out of the hug, but he stayed put, tears streaming down his face.

"He's _gone_." Tommy repeated, his whisper raspy as if his voice was gone from having cried for hours.

They stayed that way until Tommy calmed down, Tommy staring brokenly at the ceiling and Tubbo hugging him while he hummed soothingly to the familiar tune of Mellohi.

"P-please don't tell anyone, Tubbo. Please, I don't want them t-to know. Schlatt'll g-get mad at m-me if anyone finds out. Please don't t-tell them." Tommy's words came frantic and his hands shook slightly.

"Hey, hey, hey. Calm down, I won't tell anyone, I promise." Tubbo shushed Tommy, hugging him a bit tighter.

Tommy leaned closer to Tubbo, sniffling occasionally until he fell quiet, asleep and leaning into Tubbo's comforting embrace.

\-----

It had been a while since that night, but the memory stayed fresh in Tubbo's mind. He felt guilty; angry, either at himself or Schlatt, he wasn't sure, maybe both.

He watched as Ponk ran after Tommy and Wilbur, willing his body to move. To do _something._

He needed to get to Tommy, quickly.

But then there was Schlatt, calling his name, bringing his attention back to the real world. He turned his head to look up at where Schlatt stood proudly on the podium.

_This wouldn't be good._

\-----

It had been a while since the day they had been exiled from their own land. Tommy remained mainly unresponsive, only really coming to whenever Bad stopped by with fresh food. He didn't talk back, didn't shout, didn't object or fight. Whenever Wilbur asked for something, Tommy would complete the task almost mindlessly. He became very quiet, _very not Tommy_.

Wilbur had had a few run-ins with Tubbo since their exile, the latter always asking how Tommy was faring, Wilbur always replying with a noncommittal I don't know.

Tommy had been the one to retrieve Technoblade from spawn when he joined, but he was only really Tommy while he was out on the horse, shouting for Techno to follow him or ordering for the battle-worn king to avoid certain areas where he knew they'd find trouble.

After that Tommy went back to being quiet, mindlessly completing tasks, and crying whenever he was alone. He had almost become too trapped in his own head to even notice that Wilbur had started bringing Tubbo to him. _Almost_.

Every time Tubbo visited he spent the majority of his time by Tommy's side, speaking quiet reassurances about how everything would be okay and that it wasn't his fault that Schlatt was so awful.

Wilbur knew that there was something, some kind of secret that the boys shared, but he didn't press it. If he was meant to find out, he'd find out in due time. If it was the reason Tommy had become a husk of himself, maybe he'd never know. He just knew that Tommy needed someone who understood and that someone was definitely Tubbo. Tommy started acting a bit more like himself whenever Tubbo came around.

It was reassuring to see that their Tommy was still in there, but concerning to see that he only came out around certain people.

It was a particularly Tubbo-less day when Techno came across Tommy, Tommy, crying while he sat just outside the dirt covered entrance to their home.

Tommy's trifold hat was missing and Techno couldn't help but notice the curling horns that stuck up from out of the blond's head.

"Tommy, kid, you good?" Techno asked, staring down at Tommy.

Tommy glanced up, his brain taking a moment to process that Techno was definitely _not_ Tubbo before his breathing picked up slightly and he shrunk away, grabbing at the horns atop his head as if he could cover and hide them.

"Tommy.." Techno murmured, slowly sitting down beside the teen. "What's up, Tommy? You haven't been yourself at all lately. Wilbur and Tubbo are really worried."

Underneath Techno's battle-worn exterior and sharp retorts, he was actually really starting to enjoy being around Tommy, Tubbo, and Wilbur. He hid it well, but seeing Tommy like this, so broken, he felt bad to just pass the kid and leave him alone.

"Y-you're not meant to know, y-you'll tell Wilbur and then Schlatt'll get angry again." Tommy rambled on until there was an unsure hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, focus on me, yeah? Deep breaths." Techno murmured gently. "I won't tell Wilbur anything you don't want him to know."

Tommy gasped in an attempt at a deep breath.

"Not quite, but at least you tried. C'mon, deep breaths, kid. I believe in you." Techno murmured, crossing his legs and staying beside Tommy.

After a few failed attempts, Tommy had gotten ahold of his breathing, staring blankly at the ground as he continued to hold tightly onto the horns atop his head.

"Th-they won't go away." Tommy whispered. "They'll never go away."

"What's so bad about that, kid? Why is having horns so bad?" Techno asked.

"Th-they're like Schlatt's." Tommy replied, his voice even quieter than before.

Techno tensed up at the mention of Manburg's new president before he looked back up to where Tommy was trying to cover his head. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes before saying anything.

"Nah," Techno started, "they look like the horns of a baby goat. Schlatt's horns? They're all curly and old just like he is."

Tommy let out a quiet chuckle, Techno had barely caught it before he spoke again.

"Where's your hat, kid? I'll go get it for you." Techno offered.

"S-somewhere in the ravine, I don't remember exactly where."

"Alright." Techno stood up, dusting himself off before unbuttoning his cape-like coat and draping it gently over Tommy's head. "I'll be right back."

It was okay. Techno didn't think he was a freak. Schlatt would never find out. _His secret was safe._


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo accidentally outs Tommy and Schlatt is not happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2! All of the gore and trigger warnings in the tags apply on this chapter, so please be careful reading!! [Cross posted on Wattpad under the name spooky-royalty].

"Schlatt, may I talk to you about something?" Tubbo's voice carried from outside the door to Schlatt's office.

"Sure thing, kid. Come on in." Schlatt replied, scribbling a note on the paper he'd been looking over before directing his attention to Tubbo.

"It's about Tommy." Tubbo murmured, looking to the ground.

"What about _Tommy_?" Schlatt's voice dropped low and flat, the horned man spitting out his brother's name as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Why don't you two just get along? You're _brothers_ for Christ's sake!"

Schlatt's eyes went dark.

"Where did you hear that?" The president's words sounded more like a growl as he stood up, tall enough to cast a shadow over Tubbo as he blocked he light of the window behind him.

Tubbo's went pale as if he'd just seen a ghost, his face dropping as he mentally cursed himself for being so loose-lipped.

"I heard it from- from a bee! Nothing to worry about!" Tubbo's eyes were wide and panicked.

" _Where did you hear that, Tubbo_?" Schlatt repeated, seemingly unhappy with Tubbo's previous answer.

Tubbo dropped his gaze to the floor, frowning.

"Tommy told me."

"Tommy? Alright." Schlatt hummed, straightening out any wrinkles in his suit jacket. "I'm terribly sorry, Tubbo. You'll have to excuse me, I've got some business to attend to."

Tubbo shook his head frantically as Schlatt left the room.

\---

"Tommy, c'mere!" Schlatt called, waving excitedly at Tommy with a smile.

Tommy smiled back at his older brother.

The moment seemed familiar, almost surreal in a sense; Tommy couldn't tell why though.

Teenaged Schlatt and little Tommy, together, sat by a jukebox.

Something about this moment seemed so... _familiar_.

Tommy joined his older brother, looking up to him with a smile.

Tommy admired Schlatt.

_Such a good big brother! I want to impress him, want to make him proud of me!_

"Listen!" Schlatt chuckled, slotting a music disk into the hole atop the jukebox and eying a wide-eyed Tommy with a smile. "It's called Stal."

Tommy could hear the music fading in as he waited for the recorder part to come in and.. and....

_And then Tommy woke, sitting up in his bed with a frown._

There was minimal sound around him, Pogtopia seemingly void of all life other than himself. He was.. alone.

_\---_

Techno eyed the horned man warily, standing in his path.

"You're a long way from home, old man." Techno spat.

He wasn't usually a morning person, but something had compelled him to wake early that particularly morning. Wilbur had seemingly disappeared, so he had left Tommy alone in Pogtopia.

"Yeah, well, searching for a blond headed bastard'll certainly take you on a journey." Schlatt replied, attempting to step past Techno and continue on in the direction where it appeared Techno had come from. "Would _you_ happen to have any clue of his whereabouts?"

"Like I'd tell _you_." Techno snorted, shaking his head. "You're a monster, he doesn't want nothin' to do with you."

Techno stepped forward, Schlatt instinctively taking a step back as his brain processed Techno's words.

_Does he.. hate me?_

Schlatt brushed the thought off with a shake of his head, meeting Techno's hostile gaze.

"Next time you see the bastard, tell him I'm lookin' for him." Schlatt sneered, turning tail and walking back the way he had come.

Techno didn't move until Schlatt was out of sight and earshot, turning back and wandering the long way in the direction he'd come. _Something wasn't right, he had to find Tommy._

_\---_

Tommy had left Pogtopia shortly after he woke. Whether he was looking for someone to hang out with, or to get into trouble, he wasn't sure, but he wanted to get his mind off the nervous pit in his stomach.

He was wandering the prime path, lost in thought when he heard his name being called.

" _Thomas_!"

It was Schlatt.

Tommy's stomach dropped and he swallowed hard, attempting to slip away as if he was never there.

"Thomas get your ass over here right now I have some words for you." Schlatt sneered.

Tommy's heart raced as his breath picked up.

"I-I really 'ought to get back home, Schlatt. Sorry!" He cringed at the stutter as he turned tail to run, but was stopped by a harsh grip on his shoulder. Tommy yelped, going to push Schlatt's hand away, but it refused to move.

" _Thomas, why would you tell Tubbo that we're brothers_?" Schlatt's voice was low and hostile behind him. Tommy swallowed hard, weighing his options.

He didn't want to hurt Schlatt. Surely Schlatt wouldn't hurt him either, _right?_

Tommy hoped that was the case.

"I-it was a-an accident," Tommy began, "h-he caught me i-in a bad moment a-and I accidentally let it slip."

Schlatt's grip on his shoulder tightened slightly and Tommy let out a little squeak.

"I didn't mean to tell him, Schlatt. I'm so sorry." Tommy quickly added.

"Walk with me, Thomas." Schlatt released Tommy's shoulder, turning back towards Manburg and waiting for Tommy to join him. "You realize, as the president of Manburg, that this _rumor_ will taint my reputation, right Tommy?"

Tommy flinched at the word rumor.   
_It's true, Schlatt! We are brothers.._

"Speak when spoken to, Thomas. I don't have all day." Schlatt snapped.

" R-right, sorry." Tommy replied, tripping over his words.

"So, who else did you tell, hm? Does _Techno_ know? What about Fundy and Niki? _Wilbur_ , maybe? God, let's just tell the whole server while we're at it, eh?" Schlatt's words were dry, void of all emotion save for annoyance and irritation.

"T-Techno knows too." Tommy murmured quietly, staring at his feet as they walked.

"He _does,_ does he? Is _that_ why he tried to stop me from seeing you this morning?" Schlatt asked pointedly. "Have you fed him lies, Thomas? Have you told him how horrible I am, _hm_?"

"I didn't tell him anything! He pieced it together himself!" Tommy stopped, spinning to face, his arms flying out in wild gestures as he shouted at Schlatt.

"Are you _yelling_ at me?" Schlatt raised an eyebrow, turning to look at Tommy.

"Yeah, I _am_! You don't have the _right_ to attack me like this; I tried to leave!" Tommy spat back.

Schlatt turned to face him fully, unaware of the peering eyes of Eret and Punz a bit behind him. Tommy was too preoccupied glaring at Schlatt to notice.

"Well, _maybe_ you should learn to keep your fucking mouth _shut_ then, shouldn't you?" Schlatt shouted back, taking an aggressive step towards Tommy. Tommy stepped back, his trifold hat falling back, off his head, and onto the ground.

"Maybe you should be the bigger man sometimes and accept what life gives you!" Tommy was practically almost screaming, which, of course, attracted a few more- Fundy, Ponk, Quackity, and Sapnap- people to watch.

"Maybe I should've completely cut you out of the picture when I had the chance!" Schlatt roared.

Tommy was aware of the sound of a horse, no, two horses, but he didn't think about it, only glaring at Schlatt as he began screaming once more, at the very top of his lungs.

" _I didn't ask to be your brother_!" Tommy screamed. George joined the crowd.

_"I've only ever wanted to make you proud of me! Only ever wanted for you to tell people, with confidence, that I'm your little brother_!" Karl, Niki, Tubbo.

" _I just wanted a good big brother, Schlatt_!" Bad, Skeppy, Dream.

" _I just wanted you_!" Tommy's voice broke off at the end as he teared up. He looked past Schlatt, suddenly becoming aware of all of the people watching.

_Fuck_.

Schlatt glanced over his shoulder before letting out a gritty growl, drawing his sword, and swinging at Tommy.

Tommy's eyes widened and he ducked.

The audible, _thankrack!_ didn't go unnoticed as pieces of shattered horn hit the ground around Tommy.

His jaw dropped and it took a second to process before a gut-wrenching scream ripped through his throat.

_It hurt. It hurt so bad._

Tommy was faintly aware of hot liquid in his hair, dripping down the back of his head.

There was sound, movement, people shouting, around him but all he could do is scream at the shattered bits of horn, one of _his_ horns, on the ground and the pain in what remained of it.

Tubbo was quick to be by his side, brushing the bits of shattered keratin out of Tommy's line of sight and embracing him in a tight, grounding hug. Tubbo kept him still, tilting Tommy's head back slightly.

Schlatt's sword lay on the ground a few blocks away as Schlatt was quickly pulled away and silenced by Eret, Quackity, and Ponk.

Techno and Wilbur were turning everyone else away, telling them to return to their every day tasks and asking for some space for Tommy's sake.

Dream joined Tubbo, summoning a gapple for Tommy to eat to regain some of his hearts.

"How do I stop the bleeding, Tubbo?" Dream asked, clearly panicked.

"I-I don't know." Tubbo muttered, pulling his friend closer.

Tommy had his eyes squeezed shut tight, his mouth still hung open in a silent scream.

"Tommy, listen, it's okay. He's gone now, it's just you and me. Look at me." Tubbo murmured, keeping his friend in the tight embrace as he nervously watched Dream. "J-just look at me, it's okay."

Dream summoned bandages to wrap around the broken tip, cringing at how fast the blood soaked the fabric.

"Tubbo, can we take him back to Pogtopia?" Wilbur asked.

"Horseback won't be any good, I'll teleport us back and you can come collect your horses later." Dream cut in, inputting the command and looking around as they found themselves in front of the dirt hole in the wall they called home.

"Dream, Techno, go set up a spot in the ravine. I want him safe and secure where people won't stumble across him. Tubbo, stay with him. I'll be back soon." Wilbur commanded.

Dream and Techno nodded before digging through a chest for a moment before descending the staircase down. Wilbur left to the outside on his unspecified mission and Tubbo sat worriedly with Tommy, murmuring soothingly and watching nervously as the creamy cloth Dream had wrapped the broken horn in grew a scarlet red.

Tommy's horn would recover, but it would be a very long time before he himself would be ready to mentally recover and cope with the whole situation.

\---

It had been nearly a year. All battle plans had been postponed in favor of keeping an eye on Tommy. Schlatt had even temporarily stepped down from his position as president, leaving the ruling of Manburg up to George and Quackity.

Nothing was the same.

Sure, there had been shenanigans here and there to aid the gloomy mood that the server participants shared, but the tension never completely left.

Tubbo, Wilbur, and Techno had all grown to find themselves uncomfortable around Schlatt. And Tommy had barely left Pogtopia at all.

It was a particularly quiet day, though, that Wilbur came across Schlatt walking the prime path.

At first, Wilbur had attempted to ignore that Schlatt was even there, riding past him atop Tommy's skeleton horse.

"Wilbur!" Schlatt called, holding out a hand as if to pull him back with some kind of invisible force. "Wilbur, I know that nobody is happy with me right now, but please, hear me out."

" _What, Schlatt_?" Wilbur's voice was harsh, not even bothering to turn and look at the ex-president.

"I want to speak to Tommy, to apologize. I have something I need to tell him that I personally think is long overdue." Schlatt began. "Please, Wilbur. Please."

Wilbur didn't reply before riding off, back to Pogtopia. He had to talk to Techno and Tubbo about Schlatt's request.

After hours of arguement, disagreement, and fighting, the three of them had come to a conclusion: they would take Tommy to talk to Schlatt, if he even wanted to, but they would all be armed and nearby.

Now they'd face the most difficult part of the whole ordeal: getting Tommy to go.

.  
.  
.

"Tommy!" Tubbo called, stumbling down the stone staircases of the Pogtopia ravine.

"Eh?" Tommy muttered, curling around himself a bit more. His horn was still considerably damaged, but it was slowly getting better as the days went on.

"You up for some trouble-causing?" Tubbo grinned. Even though it wasn't necessarily true that they'd be causing trouble, Tubbo couldn't help but smile at the memory of them many, many months ago; causing problems without a care in the world.

"Sure, bud." Tommy sat up from his little ball in the bedsheets and stretched, offering Tubbo a tired half-smile.

Tommy barely had his armor on before Tubbo was pulling him up the staircases, across the paths, and out the door.

Tubbo climbed up onto Tommy's skeleton horse, gesturing for Tommy to join him. Tommy mounted the horse, sitting close behind Tubbo and loosely wrapping his arms around the shorter' middle. The saddle was definitely not meant for two, but they were small, so it worked.

Tubbo set them off in the direction of Manburg, silently plotting how he'd get Tommy close enough to notice Wilbur, Techno, and Schlatt.

When they made it all the way to Manburg Tubbo stopped short of their usual plotting place, instead choosing to dismount near the election stage.

Tommy squinted as he stared. Someone was sitting at the edge, legs dangling over the side.

_Suit, chops_ , _horns_. It was Schlatt.

Tommy tensed up slightly before he heard his name being called and Tubbo was pulling him towards.. Wilbur and Techno.

"Alright, what's going on?" Tommy asked, extremely suspicious of his friends.

Wilbur's smile fell and he nodded curtly before speaking.

"Schlatt wanted to speak to you." He started.

"No, absolutely not." Tommy cut him off, shaking his head. "If that's what this is about then I'm going back." He looked to Tubbo coldly.

"Tommy, he begged to let us see you." Wilbur spoke again.

"And if he attacks me again?" Tommy asks, glancing between Wilbur and Schlatt.

"He won't; he's unarmed, and we'll be watching the whole time. Ponk and Fundy are here too." Tubbo stepped in. "Just talk to him, please Tommy."

Tommy mounted his horse, pausing to look back at his friends. He glanced up at Schlatt and noticed how quickly he looked away.

Schlatt was watching to see if he'd come.

_Schlatt was waiting on him_.

Tommy let out a soft smile before dismounting and muttering a quick, " _fine_."

He made his way up the staircase, standing towards the back of the stage.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly.

"Sit, please. You don't have to speak at all if you don't wish to, I'd just like for you to hear me out." Schlatt replied, not looking back to his little brother.

Tommy took a few cautious steps forwards, sitting a few feet from Schlatt. He stared at his feet as they dangled in the air, kicking his legs out a bit before letting out a huff of breath.

"Go ahead."

"Tommy I am so sorry." Schlatt murmured. "I don't know what came over me that day. I regret hurting you _so much_. It's all I can ever think about; the memory quite literally haunts me."

Tommy hummed.

"I will never be able to apologize enough and I understand if you don't forgive me yet, or ever." Schlatt sighed softly. "I just wanted you to know that I have _always_ been proud of you. I'm just a-a prick who really doesn't know how to respect what life gives me until it's gone. I understand if you never want to forgive me, I understand if you don't want me as an older brother, but I just wanted you to know that I am _so_ proud to have you as my little brother and you never fail to amaze me." Schlatt finished, his voice falling off a bit at the end as he sniffled.

Tommy nodded, but didn't speak.

And so they sat, staring out over Manburg as a comfortable silence fell over them and the moon replaced the sun in the sky.

It was late, very late, when Tommy finally spoke.

"It'll be alright."


End file.
